Uncharted multiplayer:  Plunder matches
by Jawf94
Summary: A short story based on the multiplayer game on uncharted:Plunder.NOT MY IDEA,i just really liked it and decided to come up with my own.  All credit for the idea goest to Vault 08.or wherever he got it from if he didn't make it up.I decided to make more
1. The Sanctuary

**Before I begin, I need to remind everyone that this was not my idea. A user named Vault 08 came up with it first, I just liked the idea and decided to make my own. So all credit for the idea goes to him, or her, or whoever first came up with this. Point is its not me. So originality is lacking...but its still gonna be entertaining. So basically, this is a plunder match, but the rules are changed so you only need to win once. The match takes place at the Sanctuary. **

**Remember, not my idea! So Vault 08 don't send me a hate message please! Just loved the idea. There is no respawning. And this may not follow the rules of gameplay, but this is more interesting. Everyone starts out with pistols, except for Zoran who got his trademark shotgun which is NOT available in the game, which sucks ass. **

Heroes:

Nate

Elena

Chloe

Tenzin

Jeff

Villians:

Flynn

Draza

Zoran

Eddy

Navarro

Nate, Elena, Chloe, Tenzin, and Jeff are all at the heroes starting point, at the top of the stairs. They all moved down to the entrance to the building. Drake looks outside to observe the surroundings. Everything seemed quiet. No movement was seen. He turned back and looked at the group.

"Okay the treasure should be around here somewhere, all we have to do is find, get it back to our chest, sound clear?" Nate asked everyone.

"Crystal," Elena said.

"Okay, we should split up. Chloe, take Tenzin and go underground, in the tunnels. Elena, take Jeff and move through the towers, in the high ground. I'll look for it on ground level, go!" Nate ordered. Nate advanced towards a pillar that had fallen down. He took cover behind it and looked for any disturbances. He looked ahead, he could see the treasure from here! But he couldn't risk going out into the open, he needed to wait for the rest of team.

Chloe and Tenzin moved down into the tunnels. Chloe found a pistole and took it, "This could come in handy down here," She said as she loaded it. They began walking through the tunnels, but it was hard to see. The sound of rushing water revealed there was a waterfall nearby, and Chloe and Tenzin moved to find it, hoping it would provide some light. They came to the a ledge, the waterfall was falling from up above the ground, and falling into the darkness below.

"Peaceful, too bad we don't have time to enjoy the sight," Chloe stated. She could see the other side from the ledge they were on through the water, it was easily among jumping distance. Tenzin read her mind and got a running start, and jumped forward. He grabbed onto the ledge. He got a good grip, and hoisted himself up to the top. He turned around, was about to signal Chloe to jump, when a gunshot rang out. It pierced the peacefulness of the sanctuary. Elena and Jeff heard it from the towers, and Nate heard it from just above. The birds perched on the buildings flew off. Tenzin stood there, and then fell forward into the blackness below. The gunshot had ripped through his heart. Chloe watched the silent guide fall to his doom.

Out of the darkness, to where Tenzin was just standing, stood Eddy Raja.

"He should of watched his step," he said snickering, with an Indonesian accent.

Chloe pulled out her pistole and fired. Eddy fled back into the shadows. Elena and Jeff had heard the shooting, but they knew they had to find the treasure. Elena watched her corners, knowing that someone was now here. She and Jeff turned out of the tower onto the bridge that connected the tower with a building on the other side. The bridge overlooked the scene where Nate was, and he could see them. He gave a signal, pointing down, they realized that the treasure was below them. The bride was littered with old junk, like crates, perfect to hid behind. They began to sneak across the bridge, crouching to make sure that no one sees them. Elena kept her eyes on the building ahead of them, while Jeff looked behind, while heading forward at the same time. Jeff stumbled and lost his balance, Elena saw this and tried to help. But from the building they had just come from, Draza turned the corner and opened fire with his AK-47. A bullet hit Jeff's arm as he lied on the ground. He screamed in pain, looking at his wound.

"No!" Elena yelled. She took out her pistol and fired at Draza, one bullet grazed his arm, but he went back behind the wall. Jeff and Elena found shelter behind some crates on the bridge. Nate heard this and sprung into action to try and help them from below, but then, a grenade was thrown at Nate. He quickly dodged and looked across the courtyard to see none other than Zoran Lazarevic.

"It's time we finished this Drake!" He yelled as pulled out his double-barreled shotgun. "The treasure shall be mine!"

"Let's do this you bald bastard!" Nate yelled as he took out his pistol.

Back at the tunnels. Chloe was trying to find Eddy in the darkness. She had gone deeper into the darkness, not daring to jump out to the ledge and meet the same fate as Tenzin. She turned on her flashlight attached to her pistol and began searching for any signs of Eddy. She turned came to a dead end.

"Perfect, now where the heck is-," Just then Eddy jumped on her back trying to break her neck. Chloe pulled him off her and he landed on the ground. He looked up, to see Chloe kick him in the face. He tumbled over, but got to his feet. When Chloe tried to kick him again, he caught her foot.

"What now?" he hissed.

Chloe smiled as she used her other foot, brought it up and kicked Eddy in the face, making her fall to the ground, but she quickly regained her balance. But Eddy was gone.

Back at the bridge, Draza continued to fire on Elena and Jeff. Then across from the building where Draza had come out of, emerged Harry Flynn, an RPG in hand, he took aim at Jeff. Elena came out of her cover and fired at Draza, three shots hit him in the chest as he fell backward dead. She sighed with relief, but she soon realized Flynn behind them. Flynn fired at Jeff, who just realized the threat. The bullet traveled through the air and hit the crate where Jeff was taking cover. Jeff was thrown off the bridge into the courtyard below. He landed on the stone pathway, near Nate.

"Jeff!" Nate said as he went over to him, forgetting about Zoran for a second. He checked his vitals, Jeff was dead.

Elena looked back at Flynn. He threw the RPG aside and took out his desert eagle. "He always did annoy me love, I just did you a favor!" He said as he fired at Elena. Elena hid behind a crate taking cover once again. Nate didn't see Zoran in sight, he went for the treasure, but a bullet flew by and grazed his shoulder, he looked up at the high tower across from him to see Navarro, with a Dragon sniper rifle. Nate ran for cover, he saw a pillar and tried to hide behind it, but then Zoran came out from behind the pillar. Before he could fire his shotgun, Nate kicked it out of his hands, sending it flying into the middle of the courtyard. Navarro now decided to focus on Elena. He and Flynn kept her suppressed, she couldn't find a way out. Flynn continued to fire, but then a clicking sound came from his gun, indicating he needed a new clip. Elena popped up from her cover quick and shot flynn once in the stomach and twice in the leg. He groaned in pain and fell backward, he dragged himself to the nearest corner.

Chloe was once again searching for Eddy in the tunnels. When she came across an opening. She emerged from the tunnels, and she realized she was on a ledge. One more step and she would of fallen off. Then Eddy fired his gun from behind her, she her leg gave out, and she fell to one knee. Eddy was about to finish her off, but Chloe fired her pistole, Eddy was hit by multiple shots, but in non vital places. He had dropped his gun in the darkness. He held back the pain and charged at Chloe. Chloe delivered a kick to Eddy's stomach, Eddy collapsed, but he grabbed hold of her leg, causing her to fall over. They both got back up, Eddy trying to collect himself from the kick to the stomach. Chloe kicked him in the face, making him stumble backwards towards the ledge. Chloe delivered one final kick, and sent Eddy off the ledge, down the mountain side.

"Should of watched your step," Chloe remarked as she went back into the tunnels.

Elena advanced towards where Flynn had taken shelter in the building. She turned the corner, to see Flynn hunched up, bleeding. She advanced towards him.

"Heh, what a familiar situation," He remarked.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

Flynn held out his hand to reveal a grenade with the pin taken out. He dropped it in front of him. "See you in hell," he told her. Elena let out a yell, and the grenade exploded. Killing them both, and ripping a hole in the side of the building. Nate looked up towards the building. "Elena!" He yelled out. He held back tears and turned back to face Zoran. Zoran was undeniably stronger than him, but Nate was more nimble. Zoran punched Drake in the stomach, and then threw him into the center of the courtyard. Nate recollected himself, and saw Zoran's shotgun, a mere 6 feet away. He went for it, but Zoran grabbed his leg. Nate struggled to get free, he turned over and kicked Zoran in the face, making him stumble over. Nate went for the shotgun, he picked it up to see Zoran right in front of him. He fired, and Zoran was blasted back onto his back. Multiple bulletshots in his chest.

"Its over you son of a bitch, now to get the-," then a gunshot rang out. Nate froze in place, revealing he had been shot. Navarro was still at the tower. He fired again, hitting Nate in the chest again. Nate fell to his knees. Chloe emerged from the tunnels and saw Nate on his knees. Navarro smiled and fired once more, this one hitting Nate in the neck, he coughed up blood, and fell forward, dead.

"Nate!" Chloe yelled as she ran up to him. Navarro saw this and fired at the last remaining hero.

As they fired, a hand emerged from the ledge that Eddy was kicked off of. Eddy grabbed the ledge, and hoisted himelf back up on the the cave ground. He found his gun and tried to find his way out of the tunnels.

Chloe remained under fire by Navarro. She couldn't find an opening. She poked her head out from the side, and saw barrels behind Navarro. TNT barrels. She came up from her hiding spot and fired at him, one bullet hit the barrels, an amazing explosion sent Navarro flying out, falling on the ground below, as the temple crumbled on top of him.

Chloe sighed and looked back at the treasure. It was finally over. She looked at Nate's dead body, and shook her head. She looked at the treasure, and went over to it.

"All of this over some stupid piece of gold," she said. "Its finally over, we've won," Chloe sighed with relief.

"Not yet you haven't," came a voice from behind her. She turned to see Eddy Raja. She went for her pistole, she fired, but heard a clicking noise.

"Oops..." Eddy snickered.

Chloe threw it aside and charge at Eddy. She tried to kick Eddy, but he ducked and delivered a punch to the stomach. She groaned in pain, but she dropkicked Eddy from below, making him fall over. She circled behind him, when he got to his feet, she grabbed him from the neck. She had him in a headlock. Eddy struggled to get free, he elbowed her in the stomach, making her grunt and loosen her grip. He lashed his head back, hitting Chloe's head. She stumbled backwards against the wall. Eddy took out his pistol and shot Chloe in the stomach.

Chloe grunted and leaned against the wall in pain. Eddy took aim again. He had a stern and serious look in his eye. "Don't mess with Eddy Raja!" He yelled as he fired again into her head. Chloe slumped to ground, dead. Eddy was the last man standing. He took the treasure back to the Villians chest, and secured victory.

**Epicness... the ultimate battle. Review if you like! **


	2. The Fort

**Decided to make another one of these, the first one was too much fun to just stop there. This one is gonna be in the Fort, and once again, everyone starts out with pistols, and no respawning. **

Heroes:

Nate

Elena

Chloe

Rika

Tenzin

Villians:

Eddy Raja

Flynn

Zoran

Gabriel Roman

Navarro

The heroes moved into the main courtyard of the fort. They took cover behind a ruined jeep. Nate looked over the jeep, nothing was in sight. He turned back to the others.

"Okay, the treasure should be in the center of the fort, let's split up. Rika and Chloe, go down underground underneath the fountain, and see if it's there, we'll search up here,"

"Right," Rika said as her and Chloe took off towards the entrance to the cave. Navarro popped up from behind a barrel with an AK-47 across the fort and opened fire. The two raced into the caves, lucky enough to escape any fire. Zoran emerged from behind a crate and opened fire with his M-4.

"Shit we're pinned down!" Nate yelled.

"Hold on, run to advance towards the center I'll cover you!" Elena commanded. She came out with her pistol and fired at the two. Zoran and Navarro went back under their cover as Nate and Tenzin moved up. Taking cover behind a fallen pillar that was closer to the center. Elena continued to fire at them.

"Elena come on!" Get over here!" Drake yelled. Elena was about to come over to where they were taking cover when a shot rang out. The shot came from across the courtyard, Harry Flynn was in a prone position with a dragon rifle, Elena was lined down his scope. Elena clutched her stomach and fell to her knees.

"Elena!" Nate yelled out. Flynn grew a devious smile and lined up the sights on Elena again. Elena managed to get back to her feet, blood streaming from her wound. Flynn had her in his sights, "I've got you now you little bitch," He said as he pulled the trigger once more. The bullet traveled through the air and found its target. Elena was violently jerked back into the dirt, a bullethole in her forehead.

"Elena! No!" Nate yelled as saw his fallen friend. Elena's lifeless eyes stared into nothingness.

In the cave, Chloe and Rika had heard the shooting, but chose to press forward. They came down the tunnel into a large underground cave. At the center, a fountain that went up above the ground. Chloe could see the treasure on the fountain.

"Wow its nice down here," Chloe observed.

"We don't have time to gawk at the sights! The treasure's over there we need to go get it. Sounds like the others have run into trouble so we have to hurry!" Rika ordered.

"Right...," she agreed. On the other side of the cave, Gabriel Roman emerged from the entrance with an RPG. He saw the two and took aim. Rika saw him, "Chloe watch out!" Rika warned. Gabriel Roman fired the RPG. Rika escaped the explosion, but Chloe wasn't so lucky. She was blasted ten feet away, but still alive. Rika looked back at Roman, to see another face enter beside him. Standing next to Roman was none other than her brother, Eddy.

"Worthless trash," Roman remarked, throwing aside the RPG.

"Nice shot," Eddy remarked as he began to walk up to Chloe. Rika went into hiding, hoping they would not notice her. Eddy took out his golden gun and pointed it at Chloe.

Rika snuck up behind Roman, and jumped on his back, Eddy turned back to see Rika snap Gabriel's neck, throwing his corpse aside.

"Rika, long time no see," he said his gun still pointed at Chloe as he looked at her. Chloe was barely conscius, not able to stand.

Rika pulled out her pistol and pointed it at Eddy.

"Put the gun down Eddy," she warned.

"Now, now Rika, don't do anything stupid," he said.

"I said drop it now!" She commanded.

Back on ground level, Navarro, Zoran, and Flynn all had Nate and Tenzin pinned down. Tenzin took out a grenade and threw it without looking. Hoping to cause some chaos so they could move up. The grenade landed near Zoran, he tried to get away, but the explosion sent him flying down the hole that the fountain emerged out of. He fell onto the underground cave floor, dead. The fall caught Rika off guard, she flinched. Eddy turned his gun towards her, and was about to fire, when Chloe grabbed his leg, and wouldn't let go. Eddy lost his balance and dropped his gun.

"Little bitch!" He yelled as he kicked her in the face. Chloe slumped to the ground unconscious, he picked up his gun and fired a shot into her head, killing her off for good this time. He turned back towards Rika, to see she had disapeared. Eddy, knowing she was still around, talked to her.

"You always were a slippery one Rika! Where did you go?" He asked retorically.

Navarro was caught off guard by the grenade's explosion. He stumbled backward, but managed to get back up. Nate and Tenzin saw this and ran towards the fountain, hoping to find the treasure. Navarro regained himself, and opened fire on Nate and Tenzin. Nate covered Tenzin as he moved up. Flynn continued to scope down Nate and Tenzin, waiting for the right shot. Navarro went back behind cover, and Tenzin moved up to the other side of the crate Navarro was taking cover behind. When Navarro came back up, Tenzin grabbed his hand and flipped him over the crate, landing on the ground hard, Nate tried to help, but when he rose up, a bullet hit the crate in front of him, Flynn had fired the shot.

"You're not going anywhere mate," He said to himself.

Navarro rolled away and got to his feet. Tenzin tried to punch him, but Navarro grabbed his fist and twisted it behind his back, Tenzin was in pain, but he stomped on Navarro's foot, Navarro loosened his grip, and Tenzin elbowed him in stomach, Navarro let go and stumbled back towards the wall. Tenzin tried to punch him again, but Navarro moved out of the way. Tenzin's fist instead hitting the hard stone wall. Navarro pulled out a knife and stabbed Tenzin in the stomach. Tenzin hunched over, and Navarro then shoved the knife down into his neck. He held Tenzin in place until he stopped moving, now lifeless as he choked to death on his own blood. Navarro shoved his corpse to the side. Nate came out from cover, and shot Navarro three times in the chest, he was pushed back against the wall, and slid down, leaving a trail of blood on the wall as he slid.

Flynn had Nate lined up in his sight, he pulled the trigger, but a clicking sound was heard. He searched himself for another clip, but he was out of ammo.

"Shit!" He whispered as he took out a pistol and fled into one of the buildings. (Which by the way are not available in the actual fort level, but hey its supposed to be real life) Nate looked around for Flynn, but didn't see him.

Eddy was looking for Rika in the cave. She snuck up behind him and jumped on his back, attempting to break his neck. Eddy flipped her over him and kicked her. Rika got to her feet and kicked Eddy in the face, he stumbled backwards, and tried to punch Rika. She ducked and punched him in the stomach, he hunched over, then she punched him across the jaw, sending Eddy onto the cave floor, unconcious. Rika relaxed and grabbed the treasure. Nate looked down at her below, "Hey Rika!" She looked up and saw Nate, and sighed with relief. "Where's Chloe?" He asked.

Rika shook her head, "She's dead Nate, Eddy killed her," she told him.

Nate just stared at her, he hung his head.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"Its just us Rika, Flynn is around here somewhere but we need that treasure, throw it up here!" Rika found picked up the treasure and threw it up to him. He caught it, "Okay now get up here!" Nate told her.

Rika nodded, she walked over to the fountain to climb it, when a gunshot rang out. Rika let out a yelp of pain and looked back to see Eddy, back on his feet with his golden gun pointed at her.

"Rika!" Nate yelled out.

He kept on firing, each shot hitting Rika dead in the chest, she fell over, but Eddy kept on shooting her until his clip was gone. He watched her dying eyes as she looked back at Eddy. Eddy reloaded his gun, and pointed it back at her.

"No one, not even family, messes with Eddy Raja!" He yelled as he kicked her body. Rika's eyes went blank, her bullet littered corpse sprawled on the cave floor.

"No!" Nate yelled, just then Flynn tackled him, making him drop the treasure. They fought over the treasure on the ground, Flynn pummeling Nate with constant punches.

"You're all alone Nate! You're going to die here like a dog, and you're gonna die alone!" He yelled. Nate headbutted him and forced him off, as he got to his feet and kicked Flynn as he was on the ground. Flynn rolled out of the way and got back to his feet.

"You're gonna pay for everything you've done!" Nate said, his eyes going back to the lifeless Elena on the ground.

"What's the matter mate? Miss your girlfriend? Well don't grieve, you'll be joining her soon!" He yelled as he charged towards Nate. Eddy ran for the nearest exit out of the cave. Nate dodged Flynn's charge and dropkicked him, making him fall down, he quickly got back up and kicked Nate in the stomach. Nate flinched, but delivered a hard punch to Flynn's jaw. Flynn fell against the wall guarding the hole that the fountain emerged out of. Nate turned, and delivered a roundhouse kick to his chest. Sending Flynn over the side, he heard a crash, and he looked over the side to see Flynn hunched over on the cave floor. Nate picked up the pistol Flynn dropped. Eddy turned the corner, and Nate pointed the gun at him. Eddy froze in place.

"Stop right there Eddy!" He looked at Eddy with stern eyes as he kept him at gunpoint. "How could you do that? To your own sister!" Nate remarked as he tightened his grip.

"Not everyone's an honorable noblemen like you nate, and this isn't a movie," Eddy remarked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he kept the gun pointed at him. On the cave floor, Flynn began to get up, seeing a pistole on the ground next to him. He picked it up, and got to his feet. He could hear Eddy and Nate talking up above. He began to climb the fountain, being careful not to make a sound.

"Well, this isn't some stupid old western where evil is vanquished and the good guy always wins," he said. "And you aren't the dashing hero that's gonna beat the badguy, get the girl, and save the day!" Eddy said growing a smile on his face. "As Flynn would say," he left the sentence unfinished.

"It's just not done like that," came a british voice from behind them. Nate turned to see Harry Flynn with his pistole. Flynn fired, and the shots tore into Nate as he flew back into the dirt, landing at Eddy's feet. Eddy snickered and picked up the treasure and carried it to the villians chest.

Flynn walked over to the dying Nate, and crouched down to his level.

"Sorry old chap, but this time, your luck finally ran out," He told him. Flynn stood back up, and fired the remaining shot into Nate's face. While Eddy put the treasure in the Villains chest, securing victory.

**Bet you didn't see THAT coming huh? Sorry Drake, this day belongs to EVIL!MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! but don't worry, there's always next match. **

**Review! **


	3. The Plaza

Plunder: The Plaza

Heroes

Sully

Nathan Drake

Elena

Chloe

Tenzin

Villians

Harry Flynn

Navarro

Chimera

Zoran Lazarevic

Draza

It was nightime at the Nepal Plaza, the buildings lie abandoned, as the two teams began to get ready for a plunder match. The heroes were at the starting point, ahead of them, there was a street going straight forward, to the left, a road leading to a corner, then a turn. There were plenty of buildings all around to take cover in.

"Okay, the treasure should be in the middle somewhere," Nate told them. "Okay, Chloe, Sully, you get down the road in front of us, Elena, Tenzin, you go down to the left and see what's around that corner, I'm gonna get in one of these buildings, and see if I can find a sniper and cover you from above," Nate told them.

"Gotcha," Elena replied running off with Tenzin down the side street. Chloe and Sully took off down the main street, as Nate entered one of the buildings. Chloe and Sully walked down the street, they were very cautious, and moved slowly with guns drawn. They both went up against the wall when they got to the end. The end opened up to the plaza, a wide area with old stores and hotels. She looked, and saw Flynn running up some steps into a small building in the center of the plaza, she saw Zoran run into a building across the plaza. No one else was in sight.

Elena and Tenzin moved up towards the turn, they both went up against the wall, and Elena looked out, and saw Draza on one of the buildings with a sniper rifle, he saw Zoran run out of one of the buildings towards them and took cover behind an old car, Navarro was in one of the buildings across the plaza, aiming out of the window with an M-4. Tenzin found an AK-47 leaning against the wall and took it, and loaded it. Elena picked up a FAL. She looked to Tenzin, "You ready?" she asked.

Tenzin said yes in Tibetan, luckily Elena spoke Tibetan. Which is probably why Nate told her to take him. "Okay, on 3, 1...2...3!" She yelled as they bolted from their cover to the nearest car to take cover behind. Draza, Navarro, and Zoran all opened fire on them. They quickly reached the car and dived behind it.

Nate began to move through the buildings, finding a stairway up to the top of one of them. He emerged from the roof, and saw a dragon rifle leaning against the wall.

"My lucky day," he remarked as he grabbed it and looked down over the plaza. He could see that Elena and Tenzin were pinned down, he saw Draza on the top of the buildings with a dragon rifle. He took aim, and fired. Draza clutched his chest and fell forward off the building, landing on the car below, and then falling off, dead. Elena popped up and fired at Navarro, two shots hit him in the chest and he fell out of sight from his spot near the window, Elena assumed he had died.

Chloe and Sully both began to move up towards the building in the middle. They began up the steps, when Flynn emerged from the building, holding an M2-Hammer. He saw the two and took aim, and fired. "Shit!" Sully said, pushing Chloe out of the way, the grenade hit Sully head on, sending him back almost 20 feet, and rolled over a few times, he lie there, not moving.

"Dammit!" She said as shot back at Flynn. Flynn went back behind cover. He yelled out to her, "You shouldn't of stayed with Drake love! You could of been on our team, now it's too late!" He said. As he said this, Chloe had moved up, and now was right up against the otherside of the wall Flynn had taken cover behind. She turned the corner, pistol drawn, to find nothing. She turned around, and was greeted by a punch to the face. She stumbled backwards, and almost fell into a large hole that was near the side of the building, it was about 5 feet deep. She'd have to watch her step. Flynn tried to punch Chloe, but she ducked, and delivered a punch to the stomach, then she kicked him in the chin, making him stumble back. She tried to deliver one more kick to the chest, but Flynn caught her foot, he threw her back, making her stumble backwards towards the crater, she got to the ledge of the hole and regained her balance, only to look up, to see Flynn kick her in the chest, sending her flying over the ledge, she hit against the wall, and then fell into the hole below. She rolled to the bottom and lie there, barely conscious.

"Well love, it was fun while it lasted," He said as he took a grenade out of his belt. He pulled out the pin and tossed it into the hole, then walked out casually. Behind him, the grenade exploded, killing Chloe. He walked out, and ran into one of the buildings on the hero's side.

Tenzin and Elena were still under fire from Zoran. He went back under cover to reload. Elena turned to Tenzin, "You move up, I'll cover you," She told him.

Tenzin nodded and took off from his cover. Elena began to fire at Zoran, her shots kept him behind his cover. Tenzin snuck around the side from the jeep that Zoran was taking cover behind. He turned and tackled Zoran to the ground, taking him by suprise. He punched him repeatedly, but Zoran headbutted him and threw him off. Tenzin rolled over and got to his feet, Zoran smiled.

"You think you're a match for me?" Zoran hissed as he unseathed a knife.

Tenzin smiled and unseathed his own knife, this one slightly bigger than Zoran's. Zoran lunged at Tenzin with the knife, Tenzin dodged, but then Zoran quickly delivered a quick jab to the stomach. Tenzin was thrown off balance, and stumbled. Zoran swung at Tenzin, slashing his face, he held his face, and looked back at Zoran, revealing he had been cut across the cheek. Tenzin rose his foot up and kicked Zoran in the face, making him stumble back, grabbing the side of the jeep to regain his balance. Tenzin grabbed Zoran's head, and slammed his face against the side of the jeep. Zoran held his face in pain, and backed away, he took his hands off his face, to see Tenzin throw his knife into Zoran's chest. He gasped, looked up at Tenzin, and then fell over, motionless. He crouched to Zoran's level and took out the knife from Zoran's corpse.

"Nice work," Elena remarked, coming over. Tenzin nodded and they both walked over to the other side of the plaza. Elena walked cautiously to the building that Navarro was using to take cover in. She walked cautiously into the building, but then heard the cock of a gun, she turned to reveal Navarro, hunched up against the wall, bleeding, with an M-4 in his hand. He opened fire, Elena was hit with every bullet, She was forced against the wall, Navarro stopped firing, out of ammo, and his hand went limp, having died from bloodloss. Elena, stood against the wall, then slowly slid down, leaving a trail of blood on the wall. Tenzin rushed into the building, to see it was already too late, he looked to Navarro, to see him dead as well.

Nate studied the plaza for any signs of life, outside the building, Flynn circled around, then he turned the corner, and came face to face with Chimera. "Oh shit, Jesus Christ, you scared the crap out of me," Flynn remarked. The Chimera held a AK-47 in his hands. He had circled around, avoiding any action.

"Where the hell have you been? Figures you'd avoid all the shooting," Flynn told it.

The Chimera hissed at him, as to show it was annoyed. "Yeah yeah whatever come on, let's search for Drake," Flynn told it. The Chimera nodded in approval. They both entered the building, and made their way upstairs.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Drake asked to himself. Tenzin came out of the building that Elena had been shot in, and walked to the roof, using a ladder on the side of the building. He reached the top, and looked around for the treasure, figuring it had to be somewhere around here. He looked across to the building in the center to see the treasure on the top. Tenzin sighed, as he signaled Nate on the roof. He pointed to the top of the small building in the middle, Nate saw it the treasure and nodded. He turned around to come face to face with Chimera. It grabbed him by the neck and threw him down, Nate regained his balance, and Flynn joined the Chimera. "I see you found him, at least your good for something," Flynn told it.

"What are you guys twins? I can see the resemblance," Nate insulted.

"Very clever, you should of been a comedian chum," he said as he took out his desert eagle and aimed at him. "Time to die," he said. Just then a spray of bullets hit the side of the building, the Chimera was hit 5 times in the chest and fell over dead, Flynn managed to duck out of the way. Nate looked over to see Tenzin at the top of building in the middle, firing at the Villians.

"I got him! Get the treasure!" Nate yelled to Tenzin. Tenzin nodded and got the treasure, he threw it down, and began to climb back down. Flynn rose to his feet. "You just don't know when to quit do you?" Flynn asked him retorically.

"I guess not," he replied as he threw a punch at Flynn, he ducked and pushed Nate to the edge of the building, Nate almost lost his balance. Nate recollected himself and delivered a kick to Flynn's stomach. Then he uppercutted him, sending him off his feet onto the ground. He spit up blood. Nate turned around to see Tenzin carrying the treasure back to the hero's chest.

"We're all clear Tenzin! Now just get the treasure to the-," a gunshot rang out. Nate froze, and turned to see Flynn on the ground, pistol drawn.

"Never turn your back on the enemy," Flynn said smiling.

Nate just looked at him and fell backward off the building, landing on the hard cement ground. Tenzin had just went down the street towards the hero's chest. Flynn quickly got to his feet. Tenzin ran down the street, Flynn emerged from the building, but it was too late as Tenzin put the treasure in the hero's chest, and secured victory. He looked back at Flynn with eyes that said, "Better luck next time asshole."

Flynn sighed, "Don't get too cocky mate, there's always next match,"

**Finally the heroes pull out a win! Their down 2-1, can they keep their winning streak going? Find out next chapter. **


End file.
